monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MC Goji the Wolf
=This is my talk page. = Gojira57 (talk) 13:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey man. You should get on chat sometime. ^^ Categories I am going to politely ask you to remove the category "Gojira" from all the pages that have it. No one gets their own special tag. PurpleIsGood (talk) 19:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ok ok, just how do I do that? cause i could never be able to do that. I believe you can edit whatever page it's on to remove it, but if you can't let me know. PurpleIsGood (talk) 00:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Im in progress of doing that as of now, and im getting there, but could you help as well? cause I have alot of work (fan fics included) to do, and little time to do them. i put the category page in canidates for deletion category just in case someone decides to help delete it. Fanfiction Page Hey, Goji! I just wanted to ask if you have a Wiki page on which you put all of your fanfics, like what I'm doing with all of mine? If so, could you direct me to it? And if not, can you make one so I can easily access your fanfictions? Thanks! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! I will just Have to do some editing to it. Ok cotton Here is the link! http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gojira57_fanfics Paladin Teostra is Finished Joe333red (talk) 17:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! It is so majestic!Gojira57 (talk) 22:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Goji! Almost reached 1000 edits! Great work. (^_^)b (Ill let you guess who this is.. :P) To do *Finish MH Prime 1 (in progress) *Start MHEX Trilogy *Start MH: hunter's heart (after MHEX Trilogy) *Start MH Prime 2 Obsidian Barroth Picture No, I did not make the picture I'm using for the Obsidian Barroth. A color manipulation of a picture that belongs to Halycon450. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 00:59, November 21, 2013 (UTC) HC, Supremacy, and Unknown Monsters Monsters: HC 3rd Generation Monsters, HC 4th Generation Monsters and Special HC 4th Gen. Variants, and Supremacy and Unknown 3rd Generation Monsters. Note that the HC Nibelsnarf, HC Gobul, HC Arzuros, HC Plesioth(3rd Gen), and the HC Nargacuga (3rd Gen) were made by Cottonmouth255 along with the Gobul Unknown Species. Area: The Marshland,The Hazardous Swamp(I may do more areas in the future since I have a lot of ideas for areas). Anyway, thanks! BannedLagiacrus (talk) 15:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus I almost forgot the Unknowns can appear in pretty much in any rank like the UNKNOWN/Black Rathian first appears in Low Rank(Repel Only)but also appears in High Rank(Kill only). The only Unknown in G-Rank is Mi-Ru. The HCs are weaker than the Supremacys while Supremacys are stronger than the HCs. Two examples: HC Teostra and Supremacy Teostra and, the HC Pariapuria and the Supremacy Pariapuria. I hope that helps. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 19:37, November 26, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Partnership Want a few Monster ideas? I've got a few I wouldn't mind being shared. Dragonzzilla (talk) 01:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) reply I would not mind a few monster ideas frrom anyone! I can use all the help i can get for MHEX, MH prime, and their fanfics and/or games. Gojira57 (talk) 17:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Questionnaire Hi there, Gojira57~ In response to your recent message on my talk page. It's good to know that you would like to get to know some of the more "famous/popular" artists/authors on this Wiki! As contributors, it makes us feel good and appreciated that someone is appreciative and respective of our work, and as authors it makes us feel good that someone enjoys reading our fanfictions/stories. I think it is a respectable endeavor to try getting to know us-not meaning, mind, to sound egotistic, but as the most popular artists on this Wikia usually have some part in its management, it's a worthy and able cause. Now, you sent this questionnaire: # What was your "best" fan fiction, in your opinion, that you wrote? # Do you plan on getting MH4 when it comes out in the US? # If you could be any monster, what would you be? # Who/What Inspired you to write fan fictions? # I look up to Cottonmouth225 (the one who inspired me to write) Is that a bad thing? # What do you think of Wilolu? # What is your Dream? And my responses are as follows. 1) My best fanfiction...Hmm. I would have to say my favorite completed fanfiction would be Moga Knight Trilogy; however, as that is a trilogy, I will choose one part. I would have to say the last part, as it is the only fanfiction I've finished that even began to showcase my improving, then improving skill with writing. As far as uncompleted fanfictions go, it would be The Ancient Strife. It is the longest fanfiction I have done, proportionately; considering, at least, the fact that MKT is three parts, the middle being longest, and considering that The Ancient Strife is over 20,000 words and has yet at least four chapters to go ere it comes to its close and goes to the next part-and yes, there shall be a next part. *See note at bottom 2) Yes, I do, and indeed I have many links around here with a petition titled, "Release MH4 in the west" or something. Find it at the top of my userpage. 3) I would want to be something ancient and free, something forever and glimpsed. Ceadeus, perhaps, or Jhen Mohran, or even Rathalos or something. There's a subtle sense of continuity, of ecology, in the monster hunter world, a subtle sense that everything is as deep or deeper than the real world. Even those monsters which are not ancient, or powerful, have a sense of life, of ecology, of living; and those that fly seem to be more so. For that reason, I would like to be a Ceadeus, or a Jhen Mohran, or a Rathalos. As far as the smaller monsters go, though, I would much prefer to be something like a Qurupeco; small, but cunning; silly, but intelligent. 4) Let's see...It's funny, you won't believe it. I got to playing MH back in 2011, but couldn't get online until '12. When I did get online, I needed a Wiki for information. I went to the MH wikia, and that led me to a fanon wikia-this fanon wikia-and then I saw all the awesome MH fanfics-the first and greatest being Monster Hunter Legends, iirc. It inspired me to prove that I could do just as well, and I started my first fanfiction. Who would've guessed that a meagre 10 months later, the fanfiction would be wholly done and I'd be considering not writing? Who would've guessed that I would've kept writing, and, a year after that, MKT would come to include not only the legends and hinting of the monster hunter world alone, but also the great legends of a time far before ours', and many generations before Monster Hunter's? Who would have guessed that the writing would come to have included a great prequel, beginning, in which all things have been explained? Finally, in all this year, could anyone have guessed that my writing and everything included in it would come to such great lengths to explain the creation, and the legends, and the races of both Monster Hunter and the real world? If you read The Ancient Strife, Moga Knight Trilogy, and various notes on the Limestaen works, you would note how the Story almost forms a religion for both the people within it and the people with-out it. I find it the best choice I have made. 5) That is not a bad thing in the least! Cotton is a valuable contributor and wonderfully adept, clever, overall good writer, and he's not a bad contributor, either! If you want to know a secret, not only is he rollback, but he's also in the running, so to speak, for adminship-he's got good qualities for it. 6) Hmm. I like it! An interesting deviation from the norm on a Fanged Wyvern. Most have incredible speed, and wit, but they have fragile parts or some other weakness. This thing doesn't seem to follow the same exact pattern as, say, Zinogre. 7) My dream is to become a web designer, and then maybe live out in the country far away from others. Raise a family, continue my life, and work from home. Oh, and i've considered writing and getting published before. If you want to talk for any length of time, come see me on chat. *Originally, The Ancient Strife was to be one massive fanfiction; and as such, things like the great Battle with Artex was supposed to happen much earlier. However, the Ancient Strife is becoming very long and the happenings of Elrasil are still going on, and thus the story must move on to Fyrul's part in a second part. As it is an exploration story, there is yet much to explore and to do, and to say; and the first part of the story shall be quite long, if it is not already, before the explorers get to the house of Fyrul and the present comes back. It should be noted, however, if you are a reader of The Ancient Strife, that Elrasil's journeying is truly just him coming back from errantry in the East, which is Moga; and in the East, Moga, is where Moga Knight Trilogy takes place five hundred or so years later. A long time, a long time. ---- Hi, nice to hear some positive feedback! I'm not sure what you mean by a reboot. Do you mean like a total rewrite (or mass story edit--rewriting the story to make it longer, better, etc.) or what? -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Editing Profile Please if you edit from now on on your profile try to do it in one hit and not bit by bit ^^ Wilolu and MHU Hey there! I was just wandering if I could possibly use Wilolu and Ravenous Wilolu in my new Fan Game, Monster Hunter U! I have a nice plotline idea that involves it, yet the only changes I might make are that I may change the class from Pelagus to Elder Dragon or Fanged Wyvern. Awaiting response, Imrik I would not mind it at all. Anything for a friend. Blood Gore Magala Here ya go! :D (And also, a small request - Can I be on your "My friends on the wiki" list? ^_^) Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 08:20, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Reply Thanks alot! And Yes, You can be one of my friends on the Wiki! I will get onto it right now! To the chat Please come into the chat for that we have to discuss something. Wereverine BEHOLD! THE DREADED WEREVERINE!! render :D Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 19:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Perfect! :D Absolutely horrifying!Gojira57 (talk) 19:36, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Render for Xenoros Hello Goji. I WILL do the render for your creation, but unfortunately, I won't be able to until about a week. I am currently busy working on a presentation for some clients on my job... Apologies in advance. Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 19:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Render for Xenoros (Update) Hey there Goji - san. I am no longer busy and I assure you that the render will be ready for tomorrow, but no later than Friday. Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 20:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Sounds good to me! Can't wait to see it! Xenoros Render It is done my friend! Sorry for the long wait. Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 17:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Ukanlos Subspecies Thank you Uklanos subspecies... It looks better thn how i imagined it would look like!Gojira57 (talk) 17:31, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Class name and stuff First of all, thanks for changing the name as it helps me and on the other hand isn't even much original for a name (imagine Lagiacrus being called "Leviathan"). ^^ Second, for the name of the class. I'd ask you to consider Lindworm or Lindwyrm as they are practically dragons (actually it's the name of a dragon in a legend) but with different, more serpentine body shape IIRC. So they would fit this class perfectly. And last, I will read your fanfic and leave a comment there. So wait a little bit for it. ^^ I hope I could help you. ^^ Delete Request Ok done ^^ ~ Setheo Mutori / Haukmutori renders Mutori on the right, and Haukmutori on the left (P.S his wings are folded).